The Darkest Hour
by Gryffindor-Girl-x
Summary: Harry and Ginny have the perfect life perfect marraige, and a baby on the way.But when the Dark Mark is in the sky, everthing goes wrong. Harry gets a surprise visit, he has a choice to make, trust is betrayed and blood is shed ...
1. Chapter 1

-1The summer sun beamed through the window of Harry's office. The four white walls were plastered in enchanted photographs; the beautiful February wedding, Ginny wearing her stunning white as snow dress surrounded by the Weasleys. When Harry proposed to Ginny; over a candle lit dinner, the flames dancing in the soft breeze. Ron and Hermione's wedding in the same venue as Harry's wedding; the snow falling onto Hermione's tiara and white beautiful dress.

'... you know I love your Shepard's Pie, Ginny. But I have to work; I haven't even finished this paper work.' Harry picked up his pen, leaning the phone on his shoulder, filling in a section of the Underage Wizarding Decree case. 'You keep trying to lure me home early, you little madam. It won't work' Harry put down his pen, and a wide smile grew across his face. 'OK, that might work ... Ginny, if you keep this up then I might have to-' the door of his opened, he dropped the phone into his lap, picked up the pen, lifting up the report to his face, he sat in silence. Peering over the top, he saw Cho Chang standing there, looking at him, smiling.

Harry, lowering the paper picking up the phone, grinned at Cho.

'You could have knocked' Harry said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. She walked towards it slowly.

'And miss the look on your face every time? No chance' she sat in the chair, running her fingers through her hair. Harry smiling at her put the phone back gently to his ear.

'Sorry about that, Gin. I though it was your dad' Harry laughed childishly, aware that Cho was watching him; he cleared his throat. 'Well, I hope you can keep that up, or keep it up long enough for me to watch you.' He looked down at the paper work, writing a short comment and signing the page. 'You got another stomach ache? That's the third this week. Maybe you ate something dodgy ...' Harry froze, his eyes fixed upon the paper work, slowly looking up at the photographs; contemplating.

'You're pregnant? When? This morning? Wow, I'm going to be a daddy' He smiled, overwhelmed he laughed shortly. 'I hope he or she has your beauty, and your Quidditch skills ... its early days isn't it, Ginny? We have lots of time to plan' Harry smiled again, looking at the clock. 'I finish work at six, it's quarter to' Harry roared wit laughter 'I can't ask your dad to go home early so I can show you some love! Okay, okay. I'll leave as soon as the clock chimes six. Okay? I promise. I love you' He put down the phone, grinning, incapable of containing himself.

'You're going to be Daddy Harry, are you? I'm happy for you. And Ginny, you guys deserve to be happy. And that baby had wonderful parents. You two been busy, eh?' Cho grinned, leaning her elbows in his desk, reaching for the file he has just written. 'You're the best man for this job, Harry. And the best man to be daddy. Do you want a girl or a boy?'

'I just want a healthy, happy baby. Ginny wants a girl. She would call her Lily, after my mum and if it's a boy, James, after my dad. She thinks that if we named the kids after my mum and dad it will be like knowing them, if you know what I mean' Harry stood up, walking to the wall, picking a photograph of their wedding, when they said their vows, hand in hand. Slowly he walked back to Cho, handing her the picture. Cho, watching the picture, smiled.

'I know what you mean. It's a shame you couldn't get to know them at all. You're a sweet guy Harry, and I will always be here if you need a friend' Cho smiled looking at Harry.

'I, er ... I know it's early days but, eh ... You're a close family friend and I think that, you are practically like family anyway and - Do you want to be godmother?'

Cho's eyes filled with tears; nodding enthusiastically.

'I'd love to be Godmother' Harry smiled, everything was going right. He had a beautiful wife, a baby on the way and now Cho was to be godmother. Everything was good. Everything was okay. Suddenly, the door burst open again, Malfoy ran in, struggling to breathe. His face sweaty, his pulse racing. Resting on the handle to keep him up.

'Harry, come quick. It's incredible, it's frightening. The sky ... come quick' Harry stood up, he had never seen Malfoy like this before; he sprinted out of the door with Cho nearby.

Running through the Ministry corridors, at quite a panic, breathing heavily. His gut told him this was no ordinary situation. Something big had happened and he and Ginny would be in mortal danger.

Pushing the doors open, looking up at the sky, he saw The Dark Mark, in the sky. Cho and Malfoy appeared behind him; what was this? Was this a hoax? His heart was racing, he remember the people who got hurt before; the lives he lost.

'Is this some kind of joke?!' Cho clung onto Harry's arm tightly.

This was just the beginning, years of nothing; not even the occasional pain in his scar. This was the work of something dark and powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Looking at the sky, his heart collapsed into his rib cage. What would happen to him, to Ginny? Was this some kind of warning? This could not be the end of him, of everything he had made. His breathing harder, his heart pumped quicker, his guilt overwhelmed him.

'The Dark Lord is back ...' Malfoy said weakly, though his shock. Crowds of people emerged, Muggles and Wizards alike to witness this phenomenon. Cho did not loosen her grip, her heart racing as fast as Harry's.

'This can't be happening. I killed him!' Harry yelled at the top of his voice, looking at the Dark Mark in the sky, floating around like a cloud. His memory went to the night in the castle, the people who died because of him; Fred, Tonks, Lupin ... he even felt a little sadness about Snape.

'Harry, what do we do?' Cho asked, hopelessly, clutching onto his arm. _I wish I knew what to say, what to do ..._, Harry desperately thought.

'I'm going home to see Ginny, are you coming?'

'Harry, I-'

'Are you coming or not ?!' Harry yelled, his fright pumped around his body like the adrenalin. Cho hesitated for a moment, releasing grip on Harry's arm. She nodded. Harry grabbed her hand and they ran through the crowd, pushing people aside to get to his car. Opening the door, sitting in the car he mumbled to himself. Cho put on her seat belt and put her hand on Harry's forearm.

'We'll be okay' Harry turned his keys and the engine started. He zoomed down the road, eyes set on the road and his fear took over.

'Harry, be careful!' Cho called out, looking at the Muggles carelessly walking around the streets. 'Where are we going?'

'To Godrics Hollow. I can not lose her and my baby' He put his foot down and the car drove even faster. Reaching the destination, moments later, he threw the car door open and ran to the house, Cho trailed behind.

Harry whipped out his wand, pointing at the door. He reached for his keys, unlocking the door, throwing them on the floor he ran in. Cho closed the door behind him, turning the lock, she followed Harry.

Harry yelled for Ginny, looking in all the rooms, pushing open all doors, he found her huddled in a corner.

'Ginny!' He collapsed to his knees, crawling to her weak body, cuddling her in his arms, cradling the love of his life. She whimpered weakly, rubbing Harry's forearms.

'Harry ... I ... I love you ...' Harry's eyes filled with warm tears, he could not lose her. Not now. Not with the baby on the way.

'Ginny ... we can make it through, you and I ... be strong' Harry buried his head in her arms. Bang. He lashed his head up; _how could this be happening to me again? What did I do wrong?_ Harry thought to himself, releasing himself from Ginny, he lifted her head; her face pale and eyes contorted. 'Ginny, stay here, don't move. I love you, I'll be back' He stood up, walked to Cho, wand ready for a duel.

'Look after her Cho, if anything happens to me ...' He looked into Cho's big brown eyes, she nodded fighting back tears. Harry nodded back, and ran into the hallway.

Standing in the doorway, he saw Voldermort standing, wand in his hand.

'Funny this Harry; twenty years ago it was your father standing there, and your mother next on my list. But I will great pleasure in this little meeting' Harry bit his tongue; he did not want to do or say anything that would threaten her life.

'I thought I killed you ...'

'Oh, yes you did. You see ... I'm not flesh and blood anymore. I cannot be killed. As flesh, you could hurt me, damage me ... as I am now ... Let me explain Harry.' Voldermort walked towards Harry, Harry's wand shot straight in the air.

'STAY BACK!' Voldermort did not stop.

'As Professor Snape taught you in your sixth year; not that you paid any attention - is that a ghost is the imprint of a person who has pasted. An inferi is a solid body, although not alive' Voldermort stopped talking for a moment; walking closer to Harry, he smiled, 'don't you get it, Harry? You can not kill me; you've done that already, so I believe that this duel will be my victory' Harry's face turned white as ice. If Voldermort was really, an inferi there was one way to survive and rescue Ginny and himself; fire.

'This victory will be mine, Tom' Harry said confidently, pointing his wand and yelling. 'EXPELIARMUS!' Nothing happened. Harry was weakened; he knew this was happen, something would always come back to haunt him ... he had never thought it would be Voldermort.

'Harry, Harry, Harry ... If you try that one more time the girl gets it. The girl and your little brat!' Tears contorted Harry's eyes - he could not lose Ginny.

'What do you want from me?'

'Your life'

'So take it ...' Harry said just loud enough for Voldermort to hear. Ginny's whimpers became a lot louder.

'Such a brave hero, but if I take your life now ... What will I do with your little girlfriend here?'

'You'll let her live!'

Voldermort's laughter filled the room, Cho stood behind Harry, holding him steady.

'I see you have another friend for me to play with, let go of him you silly girl' Cho gripped tighter into Harry, her voice shaking with fear and anger.

'No' Cho yelled at him.

'Very well' He threw Ginny roughly onto the floor, Ginny's sobs got louder. Voldermort pointed his wand at Cho, but at the last minute, Harry shrugged her off him.

'CRUCIO!' Harry's scream of agony lingered in the air. He fell in to the floor twitching in pain, cowered on the floor. Ginny tried to crawl to him, to comfort him.

'Your little girlfriend seems to want to die. I'll tell you what, Harry. Stand up. Now' Harry stood slowly, leaning on the dining table for support.

'You can save her life and your little brat's life ... if you let that one die' Voldermort pointed to Cho; Harry looked at her, sympathetically and then back to Ginny.

'Why are you content on taking their lives? You came here to finish the thing you started twenty years ago ...'

'That was my original plan, indeed. But I have a new plan. Don't be relieved your life will be taken. And so will your girlfriends or your little friend over there. Such a hard decision, isn't it Potter?'

The anger in Harry's stomach was growing; he bit his tongue to spare their lives.

'You've always been one to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. You make me sick; you're mother and father were meddlesome fools too, Potter' Harry's clenched his fist around his wand. 'The whole lot of you; that will be one unfortunate child, no father ... no more Saint Potter to raise him. Unless you decide to kill her, I would not blame you, blood traitor. Do you know how it feels to take another's life, to see their last moments, their last gasps for breath? You couldn't save Sirius or Dumbledore could you? No, you couldn't, Potter. You had no choice ... you have nothing. Except the death of one of these two on your back.' Harry held up his wand straight to Voldermort's chest; just as Voldermort scooped up Ginny and held her firmly in place.

'Go on then Potter. Say your curse, or have you lost your bottle?' Harry walked towards Voldermort, stopping abruptly.

'Do you enjoy this; I swear if you lay a finger on her, I'll -'

'Kill me? Try it. But when you do ... she'll get it. Think twice Mr Potter' Harry held his wand up still, his hand shaking, slowly he lowered his hand. Looking at Ginny.

'I don't want to lose you, but I don't know what to do' Harry looked down at the floor, his tears started to fall, his sobs got louder and louder.

'Oh, can you shut up with the snivelling - you're pathetic' Voldermort snapped at Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

-1What had happened? Within an hours; his happy world has been turned upside down. Voldermort could kill Ginny right now if he wanted to, he could end Harry's entire world by muttering two words. But what about Cho? Harry had to choose, and it was not something Harry was looking forward to.

'Do you think staling will make it any easier? The longer you leave it, the more pain they will suffer' Voldermort ran his fingers along Ginny's arm, leaning in closer to her ear, whispering.

'The longer he takes to decide the longer the suffering will be before I finally kill you, hope you enjoy the Cruciatus curse'

The hatred in Harry's stomach was growing, he knew no matter what he said, he would have to watch as they're murdered, tortured and then it would come to him. The torture, the pain.

'Potter, you're taking your time on such an easy decision. It's simple really; what one would you like to see murdered, tortured? Your parents didn't have the choice ...' Harry cleared his throat, lowering his wand hand, but pointing the tip at Voldermort. He waited until Voldermort had shoved Ginny roughly aside.

'_Sectumsempra!'_ A slash appeared across Voldermort's chest, but no blood. Nothing.

'Who knew Baby Potter knew such dark magic?' Voldermort drew his wand, sneering at Harry, he stepped towards him, pacing slowly then suddenly stopped then they were incredibly close. Voldermort shot his wand at Harry's neck, speaking in a quiet volume with a spiteful tone.

'Do you really think your escapades will save you, or them? You don't use your ears do you, Potter? I see that as you trying to dispose of me ... I think that we need to punish you - show you your not so godly after all' Harry felt his life slipping out of his hands.

Voldermort lashed around, pointed his wand at Ginny and yelled at the top of his voice.

'CRUCIO!' Ginny collapsed to the floor, yelling in agony, her eyes filled with tears. Screaming, and screaming, and screaming louder each time. 'CRUCIO!' The screaming didn't end. Harry couldn't bare the agony inside of burning with every scream. His tears contorted his tears. Cho tugged his sleeve, turning to look at her, she nodded at Harry. Harry understood perfectly.

'STOP! Please, stop hurting her! I've made me decision!' Voldermort stopped shouting torture curses; slowly turning to face Harry, he smiled. Lowering his wand, he walked towards Harry gradually, studying Harry.

'Well, what does Saint Potter see reasonable? Who will Saint Potter condemn to death? What about your little girlfriend? Beautiful long hair she has, do you think she deserves to die? Well?'

'No' Harry said quietly, avoiding Cho's eye, he stared at Voldermort, his hand trembling, his pulse racing.

'Who do you want to die, Potter?' Ginny gathered herself together, looking worryingly at Harry.

'I rather you die -'

'Your little girlfriend of your little friend?'

Harry hesitated, clearing his throat. Looking down at his feet, he took a deep breath.

'but ... I can't live without Ginny'

Voldermort smirked at Harry; his heart pounding.

'Does this mean, you want the girl to die?'

'Yes' Harry couldn't help but feel remorseful; he had handed Cho, an innocent, over to Voldermort. She would suffer the killing curse, she would hate him forever.

'Very well' Voldermort looked at Ginny with hatred; his smile grew wider and wider. This was all part of the plan; step one was completed.

'You owe one of your so-called 'friends' a thank you, Potter. I couldn't have tracked you down by myself' Voldermort continued to walk towards Cho. Harry could feel her heart beating twice as a fast as his. His strides towards her were almost impossible to witness. Harry turned away from her, crying silently to himself. As Voldermort passed his shoulder Harry felt a sudden cold breeze overwhelm his body. Voldermort reached Cho grabbing her shirt, he viciously shoved her to down onto the floor; Cho's whimpers cut Harry like a knife. Harry ran his hand across his forehead, to obscure his view of her.

Cho whimpered on the floor, looking at floor, sobbing. Her black curls were now a mess; her face covered in black smudges, but in spite of all of this, she still looked beautiful.

'I want you to watch this, Potter. You made this possible' Voldermort whispered into Harry's ear; Harry turned his head away instantly. His eyes firmly closed. He felt a cold hand grab his face and turn it towards her, he opened his eyes slowly. 'This is for everything you could be, everything you could do ... I'm not denying your power, you are incredibly gifted if you used your power the right way ... this is for you, Potter' He pointed the wand straight at Cho, Harry could see the tip out of corner of his eye. 'CRUCIO!' Cho's screams louder than before, her body twitching even more; the guilt in Harry's chest seemed to explode. 'CRUCIO!' Her eyes were big and bright despite the torture overwhelming her, maiming her life.

'You could be great, Potter. You and I, do you see what fun it is to kill and torture someone?' Voldermort grinned, laughing gently in Harry's ear. 'You could be great, it's all here in your head ... just imagine holding the wand Harry, saying the curse ... taking the life' Harry couldn't help but think about it; and h a surprisingly good feeling when he imagined taking the life of Lucius Malfoy. 'How does it feel, Harry?'

'It feels ... it feels wonderful' Voldermort grinned yet again, as though feeding Harry with hunger. 'You see ... you could be great ... and if all goes well, you and old Lucius may just well be best friends ...'

'Never' Harry snapped out of his trance, realising where he was and what happening his pain over whelmed him. Something sudden terrified him; his mind scattered and his heart breaking.

'Harry, you're better than this ... don't give in' Ginny pleaded, face drenched in tears, begging. Harry looked at Ginny, longing to touch her, to kiss her.

'Nonsense, look away from the girl, Potter' Harry's couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Suddenly a cold hand forced him to look at Cho once more. Cho, weakened and practically begging for death. Voldermort aimed his wand at her again.

'This is a toast to Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived ... The Chosen One' Harry's heart skipped a beat. 'Here's one you should find familiar ... _SECTUMSEMPRA_!' Cho was slashed with an invisible sword; her red scarlet blood plastered over the walls, her final scream was ear piercing. The blood soaked in his clothes felt as cold as his heart, the blood splattered over Ginny's face was nothing compared to the sound of Ginny sobbing. Harry's heart sank in his stomach; he knew what was headed his way.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Looking down at Cho's bloody unrecognisable mangled body, Harry sobbed silently to himself. Aware that his tears were falling up Voldemort's cold dead hand, slowly the hand released Harry's jaw and Harry collapsed to the floor, whimpering. Harry knelt for a moment, looking at the girl who had been his friend so many years, murdered because of him.

Voldermort laughed; with a flick of his wand, a goblet of the purest wine appeared in thin air.

'A toast to the Mr Harry Potter, a murderer. A toast to his wife and brat. May you have a few more happy moments before I rip apart your happy family' Voldemort smiled, drinking the wine slowly, Harry stood up and ran towards Ginny. He lifted her bloody chin with his fingertips. Her face unnaturally pale and her voice shaky.

'H-Harry ... I don't want to lose you' She wept loudly 'I love you, I can't raise this baby alone ... I don't know what to do without you, you ... you're my everything' Harry threw his arms around her, pulling her tightly into his chest. She put her hands on his back, squeezing his shirt tightly.

'I'm sorry, Ginny. I told you before ... that marrying me meant a lifetime of doubt. I love you to, Gin. If ...' Harry stopped, he took a deep breath, 'when it happens ... Promise me you won't give up, you won't give in' Ginny's sob were getting louder. He released her; taking her hands, he pulled her up to a standing position.

Leaning in slowly, he kissed her gently. His stomach went crazy with excitement. He knew very well, that this might be the last kiss they ever share.

'Harry ... Losing you mean a part of me will die ... I'll sacrifice myself-'

'No! I'm giving myself up for you and our son or daughter. Why kill two lives when one can be taken?'

Ginny tried to argue but she couldn't; her heart was ripped in two. More tears ran down her face, her red puffy eyes looked right up at Harry.

'I can't raise a baby alone ... I can't raise a baby if its daddy isn't here' Harry could not bare it. His tears wouldn't stop falling. He pulled her closely to his chest once again, rubbing her hair gently, resting his head on top of hers. Feeling her chest against his.

'When I die, I want you to promise me you will never give up. Know what I died for the greater good ... I don't want to leave you either, Ginny. But this was bound to happen and-'

'Tick tock' Voldemort taunted smugly.

'- whatever happens I will love you whatever, and always. Nothing can change that, nothing' He lifted her chin once more, smiling at her. She kissed him, and Harry let himself be taken under her spell.

'Can you stop eating face and let me kill you, Potter? The sooner it's over with the easier it'll be for your little girlfriend here ... Your dawdling is making it much worse for her to endure once you're gone forever-'

'Give me your best shot ...' Harry released Ginny, stepping closer to Voldemort wand at the ready for a duel. His face, covered in the blood from his broken nose and Cho's blood.

'Do you know why I've been sent to you now? Why when you're expecting your very first child?'

Harry could not dent that he was curious to know when for all those years he could came back, he chose now.

'Someone sent you ...'

'Congratulations Potter. But do you know who?'

Nor could Harry deny is curiosity to understand this either; there were many things we wanted to know before he would be killed like his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and Cho.

'One of your little Death Eater friends, no doubt' Voldemort grinned, laughing to himself. Lowering his wand slightly, he shook his head.

'No, Harry. Not one of my faithful servants. Somebody you called a 'friend' somebody foolish enough to fall victim to the Imperius Curse, and gave very useful information ...'

'You're lying ...' Harry hoped, prayed that Voldemort was bluffing, but his gut feeling could not back him up.

'Busy time at the Ministry isn't it, Harry? What with their top Auror slacking off on the job ... What would Mr Weasley say? He loves you, Harry. You're his favourite Auror, and why wouldn't you be? Famous Harry Potter'

'You don't know anything about me ... You know nothing. Nothing!' Harry yelled, Ginny still standing sat down and tried to hide her from view.

'If I knew nothing how would I know about your frequent visits to visit your parents' grave? How would I know of your struggle to make everything perfect for your little wife? How would I know about Mrs Hermione Weasley and the birth of her little girl last year?' Harry could not answer - more than anything he wanted to prove Voldermort wrong, but he knew he couldn't.

'Who was it?'

'Don't you want a guess? It'll be fun, a nice fun game!'

The harder Harry tried to think of those untrustworthy, the more guilt he felt over the death of Cho. He caused it; when someone had handed him in to be tortured. His anger was growing; his fear intensifying.

'You are not safe, Harry. I have been tailing you for a long time; ever since somebody close to you foolishly surrendered when I threatened to take their life ... you sure know how to pick your friends. They're weak ... like you'

'I'm not weak!' Harry yelled, wincing in pain - he could feel Voldemort reading his thoughts. _Close your mind, Harry. Fight it ..._ the pain grew, burning him somehow. Suddenly it stopped. Weakened, he fell to the floor.

'You need to learn to CLOSE your mind, Potter! Anyway, I've already seen what I need to see ...' Voldemort's eyes watched Harry panting on the floor, on his hands and knees. Voldemort invaded Harry's mind once again, causing Harry to yell in pain. Implanting the image of his parents' dying moments, the last time Lily and James Potter would be alive.

'Not nice is it, Potter? Watching them die, seeing them squirm? Well, they were meddlesome fools, something they passes down to you ... so unfortunate aren't you, baby Potter? No parents to raise him, living with Muggles' Harry was still struggling to control his mind, his anger and his heart from breaking. The images flashed in his mind; his mother's scream echoed in his mind. Suddenly the mood changed, the tortured vision turned to time when he saw him parents after Cedric was killed.

'Feed me your fear ... Feed me your worst memories ...' Harry screamed excruciatingly, collapsing to the floor on his back. Trying to block out his pain; the vision reappeared. Cedric and himself holding the cup together ... _Cedric, get back! Kill the spare_. Cedric being blasted through the air, lying dead. Dumbledore being murdered by the Killing Curse. The cave, the inferi and the potion that nearly killed Dumbledore, his weakened body mangled up after the curse had done the damage. The pain overwhelmed him; screaming louder than ever, he kicked frantically. The vision stopped. Harry's screams, however, did not. The pressure on his stomach had to come out somehow. Kneeling, facing the floor, Harry began to vomit. Vomiting blood mixed with the usual colouring. Weakened beyond any amount he had ever been before. Ginny crawled to Harry, allowing him to rest on her breast, whilst she stroked his hair gently. Harry began to cry softly; his chin covered in vomit and his shirt soaked with the blood of Cho.

'Weak ...' Voldemort muttered, looking pitifully at Harry. Ginny cradling him gently, covering Harry's ears gently, yelled at Voldemort with such spite in her voice.

'Why are you doing this?! You've killed one life already! Can't you move on?! Leave us in peace!' Harry's body became weaker, slowly falling out of Ginny's grip; she gripped him around his chest, squeezing tightly. 'Look at him, you've tortured him! Now you can leave us' Ginny looked harshly at Harry, putting her hands on his waist hoisting him up.

'I can't believe you're protecting him after what he's done ...'

'Harry hasn't done anything wrong!' Voldemort laughed at her, unable to stop, he continued to laugh.

'Hasn't done anything wrong! Ha! Where do you think he was every Saturday night when he was late home from work?'

'Working of course' Ginny bellowed, cradling her weakened husband.

'Working? Is that he calls it now? Well, I'm afraid you're quite mistaken. He wasn't working, my dear. Do you want to know what he was doing?' Harry began to fall again. Ginny picked him up from the floor drawing him on her lap, looking down into his pale bloody vomit covered face.

'When he was 'working' ... he was fucking that Malfoy. Right under your nose - you really as are dumb as you look, aren't you?'

Ginny looked at Harry still; his eyes vacant blinking slowly, the blood from his broken nose hardened onto his face.

'I don't believe you ...' She put Harry gently onto the floor. Standing up pointing her wand at Voldemort. He sniggered. He raised his wand clearing his throat.

Together they yelled.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

'EXPELIARMUS!'

An additional voice yelled 'INCENDIO!' When all three spells met, there was an enormous explosion. Smoke ran through the kitchen. Suddenly, the flames engulfed the smoke. Heavy breathing echoes through the room; and gradually the smoke disappeared as if sucked out through an invisible air vent.

Hermione Granger stood on the doorway, wearing a figure hugging white dress covered in grey and black high heel shoes, wand still in the air. Voldemort screamed and disapparated. Hermione dropped her wand and embraced Ginny in a hug.

'Thank goodness you're safe! Where's Harry?' Ginny let go, drawing back. She looked back at him. Hermione looked at the blood splatters across the walls and Cho's mangled body ... And then to Harry's moments from death body. She ran towards him, slipping on the blood, and falling face flat in Cho's blood. Pushing herself up, and taking off her shoes, she crawled to Harry. Looking down into the pale, bloody face, she brushed back his hair, stroking his forehead.

'Oh, Harry' her voice shaking as the tears welled up in her eyes. 'Harry it'll be okay' she held his hand; it was cold as ice. 'Ginny, he is as cold as ice ... I don't think he is ... going to make it' Ginny sobbed loudly; removing her shirt and jacket giving to Hermione to wrap Harry in. Hermione wrapped Harry is Ginny's clothes although it did not stop his shaking, it did not stop his temperature from falling. Hermione looked at Ginny, the tears fell from her big brown eyes; shaking her head looking down. Ginny walked towards Hermione, being careful not to slip.

'What happened tonight, Ginny?'

Harry reached for Hermione's hand, struggling to talk; mouth moving but no words came out. He tried harder, squeezing her hand weakly.

'Her ... Herm ... ione ...' the two girls looked down at him, smiling that he wasn't losing control of his speech and body slowly.

'Harry, save your energy. We're going to get you to a hospital soon. Don't worry -' Hermione's voice broke off as she broke down into tears. Ginny put her arm around Hermione to comfort her. Harry looked at Hermione's face, then to Ginny. She wasn't wearing a shirt, she was shaking.

Slowly he sat up in Hermione's arms, struggling to stand; he managed to with the help of Ginny and Hermione. He rested on the dining table for support. But the energy in his legs gave it, and he fell back to the floor, hitting his head on the way down. Hitting the floor with a loud thud, he remembered feeling Ginny, hold his hand talking gently. He remembered Hermione's voice calling, quietly.

' ... Ron! Where's your dad? Quick! We don't have much time - if we don't get him to the hospital soon he will not make it! Stop arguing! GO! YOUR DAWLDING COULD COST HARRY HIS LIFE!' Harry allowed the weakness to overpower him. His mind went blank. He took one last deep breath, struggling to breath anymore, he could hear sobs and screaming, everything fell silent. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Harry's P.O.V

Beep. Beep. Am I alive? I must be ... ouch, my entire body aches. I can't open my eyes, maybe I'm not alive. My body feels like it's been brutally beaten. Wait. I can feel that ... I can smell her. Ginny? Was she here? Then I can't be dead. Try, Harry. Open your eyes. Come on!

Slowly I open my eyes, although my vision is obscured by a blur. Eventually I can make out the face of my wife and lover, Ginny Weasley. She squeezed my hand, I try to manage squeeze but it was just a twitch. Come on Harry! I try again but harder this time. I manage to squeeze her warm soft hand. She squeals, yelling for Hermione. Oh my! Look at the state of her dress ... She's covered in blood, was it mine? Was it Cho's?

'Harry? Harry? It's Hermione ... are you all right?' I look at her, trying to sit myself up to look at her. Every muscle in my body hurts.

'I'm fine ... where's Cho? Is she all right?'

Then the silence fell over Hermione, Ginny and Ron. They all exchanged looks; it was no dream. It was all real; I had caused Cho's death, she died because I chose her to die ... but what if I'd chosen Ginny to die? I wouldn't have a wife or a child. The more I tried to convince myself that I made the right choice, I wish I hadn't made any choice. I wish I'd let myself die for her.

'Harry ...' Hermione began, rubbing my hand, looking incredibly sympathetic.

'It wasn't all some fucked up dream?' Hermione shook her head. I looked around. I'm in hospital?

Wait. Voldemort said that one of my friends gave him information about me ... Who? I didn't understand any of this. Why was it happening to me again?

'Harry, you didn't have a choice ... Volde- He Who Must Not Be Named made you. He planted memories in your head, and forced you to relive your worst nightmares. Nobody blames you Harry'

'But that doesn't make up for what I've done' I say to Hermione. I cannot hide my pain, my guilt over the death such a close family. 'I wanted to save her and hand myself in to save her, I wish he'd have killed me instead ...'

Hermione didn't understand the guilt that I felt, none of them did and ever could. I'm alive with a broken nose, cannot stand or pretty much do anything. And all I could do, was wish for death. Pray for Voldemort to return and finish the job.

Ginny was walking towards me, she was still covered in blood. Someone must have cleaned me up, I'm no longer covered in blood. Seeing her was like watching Cho die; painful.

'Ginny, I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry you had to see that this evening, and thank you ... thank you for saving me. Thanks to you and Hermione. I would be dead right now if you hadn't saved me'

'It's a good thing Malfoy told us' Ginny said

'Malfoy?'

'Yes. Malfoy followed you looking for where you were going. And he saw You Know Who following you - he was very worried. You know, he's really changed, he has. He's nice, and if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be there now' Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Malfoy had saved my life; ever since the duel in the final year of Hogwarts Malfoy had changed a considerable amount from a snotty little brat to a half decent human being. I managed to push myself up, so I was leaning against the pillow rubbing the back of my head. It was bleeding, but they bleeding had settled.

'Why is my head bleeding?' I ask, looking at the little droplets of blood on my hand.

'You don't remember?'

I shook my head; I had hoped for it all to be a dream.

'After You Know Who murdered Cho, he was torturing you, putting images in your mind, I think you tried to fight them, judging by the look on your face that is .. And then when you got control of your mind again you were weak ... You tried to stand, but you couldn't cope and fell and hit your head on the floor. The doctor said you're very lucky to be alive.

'I'm glad you're okay, Harry. I don't what I'd do without you ...' she rubbed her stomach, she was wrapped in a blanket, she wasn't wearing a shirt. I feel around my shoulders ... she wrapped her shirt around me to keep me warm ... to help save me.

'What we'd do without you' Hermione suddenly looked worried, closing the door walking towards me, she held my hand.

'Harry, when I arrived Vol- You Know Who said something about 'one of your so called 'friends' handing you in' ... I'm scared. Maybe he knows all about you, what you've been doing. This means, he will be able to guess pretty much what you _will_ do, where you will be.' I couldn't deny that I was worried about the same thing. This had been running through my mind all day.

'I've been thinking about the same thing, Hermione. There's only one person we know was friendly with Voldemort. And that's Malfoy. But he's afraid of his own shadow now, with what happened in Hogwarts. He knew about Ginny being pregnant, and I've only told Cho. But Cho was always with me, she was never out of my sight ... I don't understand. How could he know if no one was there other than Cho to tell him?' I asked gingerly, this question was running around my head and no matter how hard I tried, I could not answer it.

'I don't know Harry ... I don't understand. Unless ... unless Ginny was overheard telling you!' Hermione said a little louder. I could see Ron leaning against the wall, twiddling his fingers. He was probably not paying attention, I knew he cared though. I'd never seen him move so fast when Hermione told him I might die.

'How could anyone overhear me? I told Harry over the phone when I was cutting the potatoes for dinner'

'It's the only explanation, Ginny.' Hermione explained, speaking in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

'I know it is, but it's impossible! Surely you understand that ...' I could see in Ginny's face that she was scared, and so was I. somebody had managed to find out about us, without us even realising that they were there. Maybe it was someone close to me, could it be? ...

'Has anyone been acting strangely towards either of you?'

'Well, the milk man had stopped bringing me the morning paper before I leave for work' Ginny said sincerely.

'Hermione?' she turned to look at me 'Voldemort said that, it was somebody close to me, somebody I call a true friend. That you guys, you're my best friends. You wouldn't do that me ...' I paused, it hit me suddenly. 'He said something about the Imperius Curse ... Maybe he bewitched one of you guys somehow' Hermione frowned at me, Ginny looked sceptical and Ron just looked vacant.

'That would explain how he found out so much, but I don't remember anything weird happening to me. I've been with Ron all the time' Ron's head jolted up, he looked as vacant as he normally does.

'Huh?' Hermione sighed loudly, frowning. I couldn't help but smile. 'Welcome back Ronald. Now, if you would actually listen, that would be great' Ron nodded, slowly falling back into his trance as her voice trailed away.

'I don't want to spend the rest of my life living in fear, Hermione. I just want to know now, what I can do about it. Where I can run without anybody trailing me'

'Harry, we understand. This is hard for all of us, but first we need to make sure you're secure. Who knocked on the door to tell you about the dark mark?'

'Malfoy'

'Right. Malfoy told us that you were headed home, closely followed by You Know Who' Hermione was clearly thinking over what she'd just said; I believe that it could never happen, but then when you think about the my seventh year at Hogwarts ... and Professor Snape.

'He still has the Dark Mark, doesn't he?' Ginny asked, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm, slightly pushing up her breasts.

'Yes, it is prove that you are a true follower to You Know Who, well the Death Eaters will all gets what's coming to them -'

'But killing them won't bring back the people they have killed, Hermione. It won't bring back Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred ... and it won't bring back Sirius' I say, more than anything I want Sirius back into my life, he be there for me when I need a helping hand. The room silent at the mention of Sirius, why was it still so hard to deal with his death? Tears came to my eyes as I spoke.

'He was never here when we needed him, he would have been thrilled about me killing Voldemort, and my mum and dad can finally be avenged. And Dumbledore -'

I stopped, it was too painful, I could feel the tears running down my face.

'Dumbledore would have been proud, he died destroying horcruxes, and you finally did it, Harry. You destroyed You Know Who!' Hermione said cheerfully, trying to cheer me up, but it done quite the contrary.

'But I didn't destroy him, Hermione. I wish he'd destroyed me twenty years ago' Ron snapped back to life suddenly, as though he'd been away for a long time, he walked towards me, looking calm. Did I say something wrong?

'If he'd killed you, then Voldemort would have killed my dad at the Ministry' Ron said.

'There would have been no need to be at the Ministry and listen to a Prophecy what's already happened' I argued.

'He would have killed me in my first year' Ginny said, rubbing my hand gently.

'He wouldn't have even tried to!' I argued.

'Harry,' Hermione said in a calm voice. A frighteningly calm voice. 'We're all grateful to you. In come way or another you've saved our lives. And Katie Bell's. we understand how you feel, it's Survivors guilt Harry'

'You call this surviving? I call this existing. He has taken almost everyone I care about! All I have left if you guys, if he takes you too, I don't know what I'd do'

I looked at them hopelessly, they did not know what to say, if I were them nor would I. Ginny just continued to rub my hand, Hermione stroked my hair and Ron smiled gleefully at me.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Across the deep pool of clear blue, was a plain cave wall. I put my hand over the water, reaching for something. Clenching an invisible rope I pull it upwards, a boat appeared. Watching as it became able to climb into, not touching the water, I relaxed as the boat pulled itself along.

As the boat came to a halt, I carefully got out of it. Walking to the door, putting my hands on the wall to find the entrance, make sure it was right. I pulled out a blade, slicing into my palm carefully then shape of an X. The blood was dribbling; I placed my hand upon the rock besides the place I believed to be the entrance. Slowly the wall opened and I walked through. Sitting on a rock, sat Lord Voldemort. I walk slowly towards him, I was petrified.

'Well? Where is he?' Voldemort demanded.

'He is at the hospital, sir'

'What are the damages?'

'A broken nose and he is incredibly weakened, my Lord'

Voldemort smiled, nodding slowly. His smile turned into a grin.

'Good. Good ... I trust you. I don't need the others. They don't even know that I have fully returned. Lord Voldemort will finally kill Harry Potter'

I stood quietly, looking at him. He would not be very happy with what I had to say, but it was something I couldn't hide anymore. My heart was pounding.

'Lord, I don't think I can do it anymore ... seeing him like that was painful' Voldemort's grin faded, his expression turned somewhat serious.

'So you hand me in your 'best friend' and then decide that it's too hard? Well, you are not free to leave me, but bare in mind this; you've condemned him to a lifetime of pain. Once you make that kind of choice, you cannot back out of it when it gets to painful for you.

'Do you think Bellatrix Lestrange complained? Do you think Lucius Malfoy complained? No. They did as they were told and were rewarded'

I nodded, my phone started ringing. Where was that thing? I looked in my pocket, pulling it out looking at the screen. I couldn't believe it.

'It's Hermione'

'The one with Saint Potter?'

'Yes, the one with Harry'

'Answer it' Voldemort demanded, I couldn't help but shake with fear. I accepted the call. My heart was pounding.

'Hello Hermione ... yes I'll be back soon ... I was just getting some cigarettes ... Yes, I'll be back soon' as she hung up, I put the phone in my pocket, switching it off. Voldemort smiled, he had no idea how hard it was.

'Does she always have to stick her Mudblood nose into everything?'

'She's just being a good friend'

'No. You are being a good friend, Saint Potter is lucky to have you. When is the baby due?'

'If there are no complications then it is due for October' I say, my voice shaking. I couldn't quit now, finish the job and pretend like it never happen.

'They suspect Malfoy probably'

'Good. Persuade them that it is Malfoy, and continue your mission. You must be remain undetected' I stared blankly; it was as if I'd lost all control over my body. The pain of betraying a friend was far too much.

'I ... I can't do it'

'You can do it, and you will do it. Now get the hell out. And buy some cigarettes on your way back. You don't want to do anything suspicious, anything gout of the ordinary' I nodded, walking away, my heart sank into my stomach, I had committed the worst crime of all.

The more I thought about betraying Harry, the harder it became. We'd been friends for so long, we've had our differences but nothing that he deserved this punishment for.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Hermione sat besides Harry, holding his hand tightly. Tapping her foot impatiently she looked at her watch. Her brown bushy hair was out of control, her white dress covered in the deepest crimson. Her watch ticking; each tick made Hermione even more fidgety.

'Where are they? They should be back soon' She said to Harry, her eyes dreary. Harry looked up, he was regaining strength. Slowly, but he was becoming stronger. Harry managed to push himself up with his free hand. His legs felt slightly numb, but he could feel a slight pain in them and then ... he felt the duvet rub against his thighs.

'I don't know. Hermione, I'm scared ...' Hermione held his hand with both of hers, squeezing gently.

'I know Harry, I'm scared too. But we can make it through together' Harry's heart skipped a beat; he would live the rest of his life in fear. Constant vigilance.

'The important thing to remember is never to give up. Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted you to ... and neither would Sirius' Harry nodded, he knew that she was right. She'd been right about everything. And Harry trusted her word with his life. The door opened, and in came Ron and Ginny. Ginny slumped down by the window, pulling out a packet of cigarettes, opening the window widely. Ron pulled out his pockets, placing the contents on the nearest table; car keys, a cell phone and a packet of cigarettes.

'You took your time' Hermione said to Ron, with a tone Mrs Weasley would be proud of.

'Sorry' Ron said, sitting in a chair besides Harry, looking into his eyes. 'You all right mate? You look better. You looked awful when you first came in'

'Ronald!' Hermione exclaimed. Ron grinned smiling at Harry. Ginny inhaled the cigarette smoke, slowly removing the cigarette from her mouth, she blew it out of the window.

'What are you going to do, Harry?'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked dumbstruck.

'About You Know Who. Who do you think it was?'

Ginny looked over at them, suddenly alert.

'Probably Malfoy. It has to be. But he seems so nice'

Ginny gave a short laugh; she shook her head, grinning.

'Harry, he s trying to be nice isn't he? After all, if it was him you should know' Harry suddenly looked at her; his heart beating faster. His palms sweaty, his mind working overdrive.

'You think he did it?'

'You don't?' She asked, looking back out of the window, taking another puff on her cigarette. Harry watched her; something was up with her. But he couldn't work her out. She'd built herself a wall and had to remain alone.

'What's the matter with you?'

'I've just saved my husband's life. I've seen a close friend die. Nothing's the matter with me.' She said apathetically. Hermione frowned at her; stroking Harry's hand. Harry didn't realise that it was really hard for Ginny and Hermione. After all, they'd saved his life. He owed them a lot, more than once they'd helped each other out.

Hermione looked around nervously.

'Er, you can go home soon. Doctor said. After they get a few more tests. I'm glad you're all right' Hermione said kindly, smiling sweetly at him. The though of going back home was enough for him to tolerate the pills and the medication.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Ginny had promised Harry a very special welcome home gift for when they arrived home. Harry's imagination could play host until they arrived. He could smell Ginny from the other side of the car. The streets were calm and peaceful in the dead of the night.

'We're here sweetie' Ginny called to Harry, getting out, and helping Harry safely out of the car. She helped him to the front door, feeling for her keys, she felt Harry tug her waist tighter. She unlocked the door and Harry trailed behind her; watching her as she walked into the kitchen. Harry hesitated. He turned into the doorway. Ginny had cleaned the blood and there was no body of Cho to be seen. The walls and floor were white, everything smelt clean. He felt relieved. Walking towards Ginny, putting his hands on her hips he kissed her neck. Her key were besides the matching mugs they used regularly.

'So, what's my welcome home present?' Ginny turned to face him, pulling his pelvis closer. Kissing him, he slowly pushed her back into the wall. He held her hands and held them up to the wall. Squeezing them slightly, she yelled in pain, pulling her hand away. Harry saw a deep X shaped cut on her palm.

'How did you do that?'

'Oh, t-that? I-I, er ...' Ginny stammered. Trying to hide her hand, she thought of an answer. 'I was preparing food last night and I slipped with the knife'

'It looks pretty deep'

'It's nothing ...' Ginny kissed him again, to distract him; Harry slid his hands up her back, rubbing her gently. Harry waited until the kiss had ended. Putting his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't control what was he was thinking; was it Ron? Was it Ginny?

'Does it hurt?'

'A little, but there's more important things to be doing right now' Harry looked down to the floor. Ginny's trousers were wet at the bottom. Why? The cut hand and the watery trousers, what did it mean? Harry couldn't help but suspect some foul play.

'Why are your trousers wet?'

'Er, I-' Ginny couldn't answer, she tried to think of an answer as quick as she can. 'Harry, would you rather talk about this or would you rather be doing something useful?'

Harry smiled, but he couldn't help think about Hermione said. He tried to deny it, but he couldn't.

'Why are you being weird?'

'Me? Weird? I'm not being weird' Harry lowered his hands from her shoulders to her coccyx.

'Why won't you tell me how you cut your hand?' Harry asked sincerely, Ginny was speechless. She didn't know what to say; she wanted to tell Harry but something held her back; she was held back with what he would do after.

'I cut it' Ginny said quietly, pulling Harry closer to her.

'Why did you cut it?' Harry asked dreading the answer. She stared at Harry, her expressions deadly serious.

'He wants payment' Harry's heart sank into his stomach. He had dreaded this moment; all the clues pointed to her. But it couldn't be - she wouldn't do this to him would she?

'Who are you talking about?'

'You know who I'm talking about.' Harry couldn't believe it. It was Ginny. Ginny had given Harry to Voldemort. It was because of her that Cho has died and he had been forced to relive his worst memories.

'It was you ...' Harry said quietly, removing his hands from around her. 'You sold me to Voldemort ... CHO DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!' Harry yelled stepping away from her.

'Harry, let me explain he-' Ginny began.

'-made you?' Harry mocked.

'He said he would kill me, he'd kill the baby and me and then he'd come after you!'

'So you said to him 'Don't kill me! Kill Harry instead!' You're unbelievable' Harry turned around facing the doorway. Ginny put her hands around Harry's waist, leaning on his shoulder.

'I didn't know what to do' she paused, her eyes filled with warm tears. 'I love you, Harry'

'Don't touch me' Harry pulled her hands off from around his waist stepping away and walking to the sink, looking down into it.

'I love you, Harry' Ginny pleaded. Harry laughed, turning to face her. She looked upset, but Harry did not care. He had the right to be angry with her; she was untrustworthy.

'If you loved me you wouldn't have tried to get me killed!' He picked up one of the mugs and threw it on the floor. Crack. It smashed into many little pieces, flying in every direction.

'I didn't mean to! I feel awful - it was a mistake!'

'Do you really think I want to listen to your shit?' Harry yelled, his anger was uncontrollable. 'Why did you want to kill me?'

'I didn't-'

'Really? That's what it looks like. Do you hate me that much, Ginny?'

'Harry, I love you!'

'DON'T LIE TO ME!' Ginny walked towards him, gripping his shirt tightly. Pulling him closer to her chest she begged.

'I never meant to hurt you, Harry ... I was scared. I wish I'd never done it ...'

'Your mistake, deal with it' Harry said bluntly. Holding her hands, trying to release them, but he tightened her grip. 'Let go of me Ginny'

'Harry -'

'LET GO OF ME!' Harry finally removed her hands, squeezing her fist gently. 'I'm going. I can't live with a liar'

'I'm not a liar! I've told you about it!'

'But you didn't think to tell me all of this when I was in hospital, fighting for my life!' Ginny wept, shaking her head. Her tears were falling quickly down her face, running down her neck.

'What does that make you then?'

'I'm not a liar'

'What about what Voldemort said? You and Malfoy!'

'You believe that? Jesus Ginny! You're going to get nowhere in this world if you're as naïve and gullible as you are!'

'Don't ignore it! How do I know you're not lying to me?'

'Because unlike _you_, I don't lie to the ones I love' Harry tried to push her hands away from him, but she wouldn't let him go.

'Where are you going, Harry? If you're going - where?'

'The Malfoy's'

Ginny gave a short laugh, nodding, turning the guilt on him. She out aside her feelings for Harry to try to win him back.

'That's right you go and run away to your little boyfriend!' Ginny yelled in his face.

Harry shook his head slowly; he couldn't believe it.

'I'm not gay Ginny. And even if I was; I would have told you, I would have been honest with you. But not you; you kept the biggest secret in world from me. I've never kept anything from you, but no. You decide to not tell me something that could have saved Cho!' Harry pushed her away; she stumbled back, falling into the kitchen worktop.

The front door opened; and Harry walked towards the doorway.

'Harry?'

'Anything else I should know?'

'What do I do with the baby?'

'I don't care Ginny, I don't care anymore'

'Oh that's right, run away and choose not to be a dad like your father' Harry stopped, his eyes filled with tears, he turned slowly. Harry's voice was shaky and his hands trembling.

'My dad didn't have a choice. Voldemort killed him. Don't you ever talk about my dad like that, ever again' Harry turned back, walking towards the doorway again.

'You're so selfish, leaving us!'

'Why don't you drop dead, Ginny?! You and your lies!' Harry passed Hermione walking towards them at the doorway. She looked at Harry, his face wet with tears; she looked at Ginny, looking ashamed.

'What's going on?' Nobody answered. They were both looking at Hermione.

'Harry, what's going on?'

'Why don't you ask her? I'm outta here' Harry walked past Hermione, stalking down the hall way, slamming the door on the way out. Hermione walked towards Ginny, kneeling besides her. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

'What happened?' Hermione saw the cut on Ginny's hand, looking more closely.

'How did this happen, Ginny?' Ginny looked up at Hermione, her mouth open and shaking. She couldn't do it; she had lost Harry and was bound to lose Hermione.

'I didn't mean to ... he said he'd kill me' Hermione's face dropped, she look shocked.

'Harry said he'd kill you?!' Hermione asked, disbelievingly.

'No. Voldemort - You Know Who said he'd kill me' Hermione pulled her hand away from Ginny, shaking her head. She stood up and stepped away from her.

'It was you ... Ginny, how could you?' Hermione walked away from Ginny, hurrying out to the hallway, opening the door and leaving as quickly as she could.

Ginny was left alone; on the floor. She'd lost her husband and now she'd lost her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry stood in the rain; it was dripping down his face and running down his glasses, her ran to a tall white house, his hand trembling. His heart was pounding and his mind was scattered. He ran faster to get to the foyer, knocking on the door his knuckles were red and throbbing. The door slowly opened revealing a bright light, leading into a cream hall. He looked up at Draco, dressed in a white dressing gown.**

'**Harry, are you alright?' Harry shook his head, Draco pushed the door open, tapping his arm. 'Come on in ... Luna, Harry's here' almost instantly, she can running into the hallway, running to him and throwing her arms around him.**

'**Oh Harry! Are you okay? You're soaking wet - come in ... I'll make some tea' She took his hand leading him in to a tall doorway. 'Go in and make yourself at home' He looked into the big room; it was spacious and modern, the fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling shun brightly on the white wall plastered in photographs. He stepped inside the room, his clothes were dripping wet. Luna came running back it with a towel and a dry set of clothes and a cup of tea. 'Go and change and we'll make you up a bed, okay? Go on' Harry nodded obediently, and made his way up out of the room and up the stairs. Luna waited until Harry had gone from the stairs and the footsteps died away.**

'**What's happened?' Luna asked, her voice shaky and afraid. Draco took her hand and slowly explained, choosing his words carefully. He sat her down. **

'**Somehow, I don't know how, the Dark Mark was in the sky. As you know, he ended up in the Hospital and now this ... I don't know, Luna. I just hope he's alright.' Luna looked sympathetic; her large eyes looked down at Draco's hands. Seconds later, Harry appeared at the doorway, his eyes close to tears. **

'**Thank you, for everything'**

'**It's no trouble at all ... Sit down' Luna pointed to a the black leather sofa decorated with cushions. Harry sat down, he rubbed his arms gently; rocking slightly.**

'**What happened?'**

'**It was her ... she did it ... She lied to me all along. She didn't even explain - how? Why?' Harry looked up to Draco and Luna, his voice desperate. 'Why couldn't I do anything? Why couldn't I kill him?!' Harry said slightly louder, his eyes leaking. **

'**Harry, I wish I knew ...'**

'**Draco I'm sorry but ...' Harry stopped himself. 'You knew him ... Why couldn't I kill him?'**

'**I don't know ...Maybe it has something to do with the Horcruxes? I wish I knew. You're safe here, no one is going to hurt you' Harry nodded his tears leaking quicker. He looked down at his lap, breaking down he held his hand to his eyes. Luna looked helplessly at Draco and hurried to his side. Harry's sobs were breaking her heart. **

'**I ... I don't understand ... why is he back? How is he back? I don't understand ... I can't believe it ...' Harry's voice trailed away in his sobs, rocking slowly he leant on Luna's shoulder. Harry threw her arms around her and sobbed his heart out. 'I don't know what hurts more ... Her lying to me or the fact that I believed her.' Draco looked at the walls, at all the happy snap shots and the good memories ... He had totally forgotten about the other side of the fence, the side were the sun doesn't shine so brightly. Harry's red puffy eyes were sad, just looking into them was too much for Luna. She looked at Draco desperately. Harry turned to Malfoy, his voice was trembling. **

'**You was there ... You saw me kill him ... Right?' Malfoy nodded, smiling slightly at Harry. 'He was dead ... Right?'**

'**Harry ... Like you said ... I knew him but I can't answer these questions ... I wish I could' Harry looked down, nodding slowly. **

'**Then who can?' Harry asked sadly; his stomach began tight and his mouth dry; the hatred was building and rising. **

'**You know who can answer them, Harry. Only he can'**

'**Where is he?' Harry asked, looking from Luna and Draco, pleading. His hands in a praying posture and his red wet face draining colour slowly. 'Where is he?' Harry's tone slightly more demanding. Draco looked down at the floor, feelings Harry's eyes on his pale face he looked up slowly, looking guilty.**

'**I wish I could tell you mate ...'**

'**Ginny. She'll know, I can't talk to her, I can't even _look_ at her anymore ...' Harry said quietly, his tears still falling. The rain spat harder at the window, echoing through the silent living room Draco broke the silence,.**

'**When I was ... Back in school you went to the cave didn't you? With Dumbledore, maybe he's there, or maybe he's at the Riddle house or -' Harry looked up suddenly, his eyes widened and a sceptic smile grew.**

'**Of course ... You guys will come with me, right? When I confront him, if I do?'**

**Luna looked at Malfoy, her eyes wide and large.**

'**Luna should stay here, it's too dangerous. I'll go with you, if anything happened to her I'd die ... We'll go tomorrow.' Harry smiled at him weakly and Luna lifted his chin and turned his head, speaking slowly and sweetly.**

'**You're always welcome here ... If you're going tomorrow I'll prepare your things and you get a good nights sleep, both of you. I love you, Harry ... Draco. Take care of yourselves, promise?' Harry nodded and Malfoy promised. Luna kissed his cheek softly and he stood up walking to Draco kissing his cheek she stood in the doorway, turning to the two of them. 'I'm making some tea, I'll bring it your rooms. Draco honey, could you take Harry to his room?' Malfoy nodded and smiled, Luna smiled widely and walked into the kitchen. Harry and Draco were left in the room, Harry stood slowly and Draco copied, gesturing to the doorway, Harry lead the way to the stairs and Harry began climbing them slowly, Malfoy trailed along behind; _You can do it Draco, you can fight it_, he told himself over and over. On the outside he looked strong confident and brave, but on the inside he was breaking with fear. As Harry reached the top of the stairs, he waited for Malfoy to stand besides him; Draco gestured to a closed door, Harry slowly opened it; the light blue walls were highlighted by the small elegant hand painted pictures handing on the walls and a rectangular mirror on the wall. The double bed had to bed side tables with a clock and a vase of white lilies on the table. Harry looked around, smiling astonished.**

'**Wow ...' Harry exclaimed, his green eyes fixated on the cool, friendly surroundings. **

'**I'll see you tomorrow, you get up whenever and I can make your breakfast and then we can leave yeah? Take your time tomorrow, there's no hurry' Draco said rubbing Harry's bicep.**

'**I'm scared, Draco. What if it all goes wrong and I end up losing you too?'**

'**You won't Malfoy hugged Harry and Harry rest his head on Mafoy's right shoulder. Malfoy rubbed Harry's hair gently, speaking softly.**

'**Nothing will happen ... You want answers and that's what you'll get ...' Harry felt a single tear fall down his soft red cheek. Luna walked into the room putting the cup of tea down a little matt on the table by the lilies. She looked at Draco: he smiled weakly at the her and continued speaking to Harry. ' ... I won't let anything happen to you, Harry. I'm with you one hundred percent' Malfoy slowly pulled away smiling at Harry, he turned on a lamp on the table with the clock. 'Sweet dreams, you need anything?' Harry shook his head, and Draco smiled, closing the slowly. Harry slowly climbed into bed thinking of everything he'd lost in past few hours. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Confrontation**

**Harry and Voldemort**

Harry stood outside of the door, taking a deep breath he pulled out his wand in his sleeve pointing it to lock he muttered to himself. Malfoy looked around at the quiet empty street, the door opened slightly and Harry could see the flicker of a light on the wooden floors, he pushed open the door slowly and stepped in. Malfoy followed closely at his side, he closed the door quietly after e entered, hurrying to Harry who was a few steps ahead. They walked into a dark living room with a candle burning brightly, next to an armchair. Sitting in the armchair was a familiar face with a familiar grin.

'Wondered how long it would be, Harry. What took you so long?' Voldemort looked up at Harry, grinning. Harry took a deep breath, shaking away the regret and fear he stared ahead determinedly.

'I want to talk to you-' Voldemort held up his white skinny finger and made a shushing noise which caught Harry off guard. His bottom lip curled and his voice was calm and peaceful.

'Allow me, Harry. You want to know why I'm back, why you couldn't affect me in any way, why I have returned back to full power and have waited nine years, correct?' Voldemort said smirking, his evil smile was infuriating.

'How ...' Harry began but stopped; he needn't finish the question - he already knew the answer. His heart sank into his stomach.

'I think you know that answer to that one, Potter' Voldemort said laughing satanically. Harry stared into the face of pure evil, he held up his wand and Harry flinched, with a flick, Harry feared the worst but two armchairs appeared in the middle of the floor. 'Do take a seat and you Mr Malfoy. Please, be my guest' Malfoy looked wearily at Harry and Harry stared back. 'Please' Voldemort repeated pointing to the chairs they both sat in silence. 'So, what question shall I answer for you first, Potter?' He asked smugly, Harry wanted to shake the life out of him, to beat the life out of him.

'Why aren't you dead?' Harry asked and Voldemort laughed to himself, as though Harry had said something amusing. 'Well?'

'Dear Harry, I'm sure you remember that night in the Forbidden Forest, how could you not remember dear boy. You remember I'm sure the vitality of Unicorn blood?' Harry stared blankly. 'As I suspected, well ... I couldn't live by myself so I used my powers to gain a body in the right place, friends in the right places - and who should I find all alone in the middle of the night with a pregnancy test in her hand' Harry suddenly looked interested. 'No, Harry. Not your little girlfriend. That _Mudblood_, but she recognised me right off, used one of her Jinxes on me ... that Mudblood is trouble. Anyway, she wasn't good enough - so I rectified her memory. And stumbled across you little wifey' Harry looked to Malfoy, smiling awkwardly the soft sound of Voldemort's voice was surprisingly calming. 'She wasn't so quick to attack, so I managed to ... use her for the Greater Good. Fine woman she is, she is quite a special girl, very easy to manipulate and to use. I had a mission to do Harry, and it reminds incomplete.' Harry looked at Voldemort; he seemed to really see him for the first time in nine years: a sad pathetic little wizard.

'You haven't answered the question, you bastard' Harry said vindictively, as Voldemort grinned.

'You asked 'why' not 'how' Harry' Harry scowled, clenching his fist tightly.

'How?' Harry asked, his anger clear his tone civil. His eyes were wide and alert with fear and angst.

'Well done Harry, not bad. You got there in the end. I believe you know the reason you were able to destroy me, correct?' Voldemort asked, inviting his confidence.

'Horcruxes' Harry answered, he was more than aware of them, and for seventeen years he had been one.

'Well done, Harry. You are also aware that you were my last. Well, when you were somehow revived, the very piece of you that helped keep me alive had sprung back to life. Didn't you play attention to Hermione? Once you're touched or cursed by the work of Dark Magic, you can not be healed, it can never heal ... you think dying would kill it? You think you could destroy the Horcrux without a fight? You're stupider than I thought, Potter.' Voldemort's tone had become increasingly vicious and his pale face and right red eyes were piercing. 'Next question, Potter. Your time is running out' Harry fought the urge to lash out at Voldemort's smug expression, his evil and vindictive attitude.

'Why couldn't I hurt, you goddamn son-of-a-bitch' Harry spat at Voldemort, Malfoy put his hand to his face, the tension in the room was growing.

'Your filthy Mudblood mother gave you the ultimate protection Potter - why do you think I used your blood to help me gain a body? Why do you think it was you I wanted ... all I needed? Your blood is running through my veins ... I'm invincible. You're pathetic amateur spells won't work on me, Potter. And to think that you call you the Greatest Wizard of the Century ... I'd hate to see everyone else ... if you're the strongest this should be piss easy' Voldemort retorted at Harry. Harry's anger was growing with every word; the tension was building inside his stomach. Harry clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth tightly the tears were slowly building.

'Why did you wait nine years?'

'I had to be strong; I had to become stronger yet again ... this time without my army of traitors like your filthy father Mr Malfoy. I had to lay low, so shall we continue what began twenty six years ago?' Voldemort stood, waiting for Harry to stand Harry stepped back slightly and the chair disappeared. Malfoy's chair disappeared and he fell to the floor unsuspected, gathering himself together he stood with Harry getting out his wand. Voldemort grinned broadly, opening his mouth there was a combination of three curses.

'Avada Kedavra!' 'Expeliarmus!' 'Crucio! All three curses met, causing a big explosion there was smoke everywhere, the roof began to crack and shake, Harry looked up grabbing Malfoy's hand and running with him to the door, Voldemort grabbed Harry's leg pulling his down, the roof began to fall, big chucks on plaster falling onto them. Harry kicked Voldemort in the face and got up, Malfoy ran out of the door, and he felt Harry's hand slip away.

'Harry!' There was a big explosion and the house collapsed in a pile with a huge amount of dust crawling from the ruins. Malfoy covered his eyes waiting for the dust to settle he took a look around.

'Harry! Where are you?' He looked around, yelling, his eyes close to tears. He walked to the ruins, looking at a body face down with a wand in his hand he slowly turned it over his heart was beating faster than a thousand drums ... Malfoy looked down into the face of the victim and yelled in frustration and sadness, kicking the ruins forcefully he felt the tears run down his face like a waterfall. He looked down once again at the cracked glasses, the matted black hair clinging to his face with a deep cut to the head and the blood still pouring like mad. He looked at the bloody face and the bloody hand, Harry's wrist was snapped clean; it flopped and ad did his neck. His green eyes are lively an alert; the slight smile on his face was painful to look at.

'Harry ... what to hell do I tell Ginny and Luna? Do I take you back with me?' Malfoy took Harry's wand and put it in his pocket, holding Harry's hand tightly he apparated into the living room. Luna screamed with shock and ran to Malfoy, throwing her arms around him.

'I've been so worried' she looked at the wet face. 'No ... please no ...' she put her hand to mouth, eyes came to her eyes, she turned down at the body on the floor, the blood was staining the carpet and the floor but she didn't care. She knelt down besides Harry, lifting his neck it flopped in her head, moving easily like a toy. She broke down into tears.

'What the fuck happened, Draco?'

'He got what he was looking for ... Voldemort has returned and is probably dead ...'

'Probably?' Luna exclaimed, standing back up, turning to Malfoy her wet eyes were wide with anger. 'What do you mean?'

'I couldn't see his body ... what about Ginny? What do we tell her?' Malfoy asked gingerly, avoiding looking at Harry's bloody corpse.

'Fuck Ginny - it's because of her that this all happened -'

'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!' Malfoy yelled, his voice broken by the tears. Luna stopped talking, her eyes sad and lonely, she embraced Malfoy in a tight hug. 'You don't know ... you didn't hear what I heard ...'

'Then tell me ...' she pleaded her face was wet and red with anger and pain.

'Voldemort tried to take over Hermione but she fought her back, but he went from Ginny. She was weak, she's pregnant and wasn't ready ... she couldn't do a thing against it. It's not her fault for not being strong enough, Luna' Luna nodded slowly, leaning her head on Malfoy's shoulder. She ran her hands across his back, burying her face in his warm shirt she sobbed. Malfoy put his hand through her hair. Malfoy kissed her forehead gently.

'I'll tell Ginny. I'll tell her now, where will we ... where will he rest?'

'With his mum and dad, they can finally be together. Together in death ...' Luna answered sadly, and Malfoy held her tightly to his chest.

Malfoy walked down to narrow road, reaching the tall Grande house in Godrics' Hollow, he pushed the gate open and slowly walked to the door, knocking gently it opened almost instantly; Ginny looked pale and restless, the bags under her eyes were very dark and he eyes were contorted.

'What's going on?'

'I need to talk to you'

'If you're going to complain at me save your breath, I've already done what needs to be'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I'm getting rid of the baby'

'No!' Malfoy yelled.

'Give me one good reason why not?' Ginny said blankly. Malfoy's eyes filled with tears, he took a deep breath.

'Harry's dead Ginny' Ginny become less defensive, dropping her shoulders she pushed the door open as tears began to well up.

'Dead?' her big eyes looked sad and lonely, Malfoy stepped into the threshold, rubbing her shoulder solemnly watching the shock take over, the tears were leaking and she put her hands to her face she broke down. Malfoy took her arm and lead her into the living room, closing the door once she was settled. He made his way to Ginny's side taking her hand tightly.

'How ... did it happen?'

'He fought his hardest, he went there for answers and he got them ... but the curses combined and exploded and the house collapsed ... he broke his neck. It was instant, and he didn't feel any pain ... Ginny, he fought so hard and he was so strong' Ginny put her hands to her face, sobbing softly. 'He wouldn't want you to get rid of his baby, that baby is a piece of Harry that you will have forever' Malfoy reached for the cigarettes on the table and put them in his pocket. 'Don't smoke, you gotta do everything you can to make this baby grow, and when he or she grows, you gotta tell them about their daddy, and how brave he was ...' Malfoy broke into tears mid-speech but continued '... and make them proud, Harry would have wanted you to carry on, he would have wanted you to fight for him, for his memory. You have my faith and you have our love ... we don't blame you Ginny. You had to do it.' Ginny shook her head, her sobs were getting louder.

'I didn't have to do anything ... I chose to, I practically killed him, Draco. What am I supposed to do without him? He was my everything ... can I see him, one last time?' Malfoy hesitated, he looked at the state of her, and the pain she was feeling. 'Please?' she begged and the tears were streaming faster.

'If that's what you want, but I gotta tell you ... it's not pleasant. It's gonna be hard without him'

Ginny laughed shortly.

'You're telling me!' there was an awkward silence for a few minutes. 'Harry James Potter ...'

'What?' Malfoy asked, hugging her tightly.

'If the baby is a boy, I'll call him Harry James Potter, after his daddy ... I love him Draco. I can't go on without him' She broke down into tears, burying her head into his chest she sobbed and Malfoy leant his head on top of hers, rubbing her hair gently; for Malfoy couldn't fight the pain, he couldn't fight the torture. He sat with a distressed Ginny sobbing her heart out and the pain he felt was worse than anything he'd every felt, anything he knew he could feel.

Four days ago they were living happily, four days none of this had even begun and now everything they'd built up for nine years had broken and crumbled ...


End file.
